Fairytale Pretty Cure!
"Monsters corrupted by darkness, we will return your happy ending to you!" - ''Phrase from series '''Fairytale Pretty Cure! '(おとぎ話プリキュア！ Otogibanashi Purikyua!) is fanseries created by SAYkokoro, inspired by the Japanese magical girl anime series. It was first published on March 17th, 2016 and can be found here. The series' main motifs are friendship, hope, love and magic! There is set to be 52 episodes and 1 movie. *Disclaimer: Credit for the majority of these pictures goes to hapuriainen.deviantart and all fanart is credited to the awesome cosmicDemons (Yotsuba) Synopsis 100-years-ago, a being known as Dead End discovered evil power within light magic and created dark magic. He desired to use it to make the world of Fanciful Kingdom fall to despair and sorrow. Luckily, he was defeated by the Pretty Cure and imprisoned at the end of the world. In the present, Imari Suzukawa, an ordinary student in a not-so-ordinary school, crashes head first with a fairy falling from the sky. Bukku, the Prince of Fanciful Kingdom, managed to escape his world that was attacked by a dark wizard known as Kuroizado and his warriors, the Dark Charm Knights, that followed him to Imari's world. Imari decides to protect the fairy prince and becomes chosen as one of the four Pretty Cure who are destined to defeat Kuroizado and save Bukku and their world from his monstrous creations; the Endingu. Characters Pretty Cure * Imari Suzukawa '(鈴川伊万里 ''Suzukawa Imari) / 'Cure Fable '(キュアフェイブル Kyua Feiburu) - Imari is the main protagonist who is a 13-year-old girl in her first-year at Minwa Academy. She is energetic and determined. Feeling like an outcast at school for being the poorest girl in school, Imari tries to join a club in hopes that she will make friends and become accepted. Instead, she is dubbed the "Club Flunk". After meeting Bukku, Imari became Cure Fable, the Story of Dreams whose theme colour is pink. * 'Tomoka Fukumoto '(福本智花 Fukumoto Tomoka) / 'Cure Mythical '(キュア神話 Kyua Mythikaru) - Tomoka is a 14-year-old girl and a second-year student at Minwa Academy where she is the Student Council Vice President. All her family members are respected doctors and Tomoka is following in their footsteps. She is shy and intelligent but is mistakenly consider cold and intimidating because of this. After meeting Bukku, Tomoka became Cure Mythical, the Story of Wisdom whose theme colour is blue. * 'Nijiko Ōmitsu '(虹子大光 Ōmitsu Nijiko) / 'Cure Enchant '(キュアエンチャント Kyua Enchanto) - Nijiko is a 15-year-old girl and a third-year student at Minwa Academy where she is known as the richest and most popular girl in school. She is a proud and charismatic girl who quit all her sports clubs to put all her effort into being a Pretty Cure. Her father was once the Royal Wizard of Fanciful Kingdom and Kuroizado's mentor. Upon meeting Kuiru, Nijiko became Cure Enchant, the Story of Magic whose theme colour is green. Fan-Made Pretty Cure * 'Haruna Ringomori '(林檎森はるな Ringomori Haruna) / 'Cure Rosalina '(キュアロザリナ Kyua Rozarina) - a fan-made OC created by Pretty~Preppy. Haruna is a 14-year-old girl and a second-year student at Minwa Academy. She is a big fan of Fairytale Pretty Cure, but is extremely introverted and prefers the digital world than the real world. Because of this, she doesn't have any friends and is detached from her own family. Haruna became Cure Rosalina, the Story of Love whose theme colour is red. Mascots * 'Bukku '(ブック Bukku) - Bukku is the second born prince of Fanciful Kingdom. He acts like a spoiled brat who likes to insult the Cures and is always seen wearing his crown and red cape. * 'Kuiru '(クイル Kuiru) - Kuiru is the firstborn prince of Fanciful Kingdom and heir to the throne. He is Bukku's elder brother. Fanciful Kingdom * 'King Sutori '(キングストーリー Kingu Sutōrī) - Bukku and Kuriu's father and King of Fanciful Kingdom who was captured by Kuroizado. * 'Queen Peiji '(女王ページ Joō Pēiji) - Bukku and Kuiru's mother and Queen of Fanciful Kingdom who was captured by Kuroizado. Desolate Castle * 'Kuroizado '(黒ウィザード Kurou~izado) - Kuroizado is the powerful and mysterious ruler of Desolate Castle. He was once the Royal Wizard of Fanciful Kingdom and Bukku's dear friend before being banished for using dark magic. His goal is to take over all of the worlds will his dark magic and make everyone fall into despair and misfortune. * 'Dead End '(デッドエンド Deddo Endo) - the Master of Dark Magic who first created dark magic, but was defeated and imprisoned 100-years-ago by the Past Pretty Cure until he was released by Kuroizado. * [[Princess Kokona|'''Princess Kokona]]' '(プリンセスここな Purinsesu Kokona) - Kuroizado's daughter, a mysterious fairytale princess imprisoned in Desolate Castle. Dark Charm Knights * 'Linda '(リンダ Rinda) - The Leader of the Dark Charm Knights. She is the logical one who loves using magic and reading. She was the first one created by Kuroizado's dark magic and follows his wishes to make all the world fall into despair and misfortune. * 'Xoanon '(ゾアンの Zoanon) - The self-proclaimed second-in-command of the Dark Charm Knights. He is the muscular one. He was the second one created by Kuroizado's dark magic. He never uses magic and only relies on his physical strength. He was purified and died in Episode 21. * 'Thames '(テムズ Temuzu) - One of the Dark Charm Knights that acts as the brat and tormentor of the group. He was the last one created by Kuroizado's dark magic. He loves candy, other peoples' misery, and only uses magic to fly and teleport. His alter ego is 'Ryoma Aisaki '(愛咲龍馬 Aisaki Ryōma) in an attempt to get close to the Pretty Cure and steal their PreHeartBooks. Monster * 'Endingu '(エンディング Endingu) - The series main monsters. They are created from Fairytale Puppets that Kuroizado stole from Fanciful Kingdom and warped by dark magic into evil creatures. The name is the Japanese pronunciation for "ending". Minor Characters * 'Yū Shiraishi '(白石優 Shiraishi Yū) - Imari's best friend who is very supportive of her goals. * 'Masato Kashima '(鹿島雅人 Kashima Masato) - Tomoka's childhood friend, Student Council President, Captain of the Kendo Team, and the richest boy in school. In Episode 24, it is revealed that Masato is secretly Tomoka's butler. Minwa Academy * 'Haruna Taiki '(大輝晴名 Taiki Haruna) - The Principal of Minwa Academy. * 'Michiru-sensei '(実 先生 Michiru-sensei) - Imari Suzukawa, Ryoma Aisaki, and Yū Shiraishi's homeroom teacher for Class 1-F. * 'Tsubaki Nīmi '(新見椿 Nīmi Tsubaki) - The President of the PreCure Fan Club. * 'Rio Aramaki '(荒巻里桜 Aramaki Rio) - Captain of the Girl's Tennis Team who torments Imari. She is Nijiko's ex-best friend. * 'Sara Hīragi '(柊サラ Hīragi Sara) - Rio's friend. * 'Fu Wakamiya '(若久風 Wakamiya Fu) - Rio's friend. * 'Eko Tanaka '(田中エコー Tanaka Eko) - one of Nijiko's friends and member of the Golf Club. * 'Mio Ichijo '(一条美桜 Ichijō Mio) - one of Nijiko's friends and member of the Judo Club. * 'Anzu Yoshida '(吉田あんず Yoshida Anzu) - one of Nijiko's friends and member of the Basketball Club. Family Members * 'Osamu Suzukawa '(鈴川修 Suzukawa Osamu) - Imari's father and chief of their café * 'Mari Suzukawa '(鈴川真理 Suzukawa Mari) - Imari's kind-hearted mother * 'Izumi Suzukawa '(鈴川泉 Suzukawa Izumi) - Imari's little sister who is certainly in elementary school * 'Moriki Fukumoto '(福本森木 Fukumoto Moriki) - Tomoka's father and the city's top doctor * 'Kana Fukumoto '(福本かな Fukumoto Kana) - Tomoka's mother who is an ER doctor * 'Toshihiro Fukumoto '(福本敏弘 Fukumoto Toshihiro) - Tomoka's eldest brother who is currently studying to become a doctor * 'Tomokazu Fukumoto '(福本智和 Fukumoto Tomokazu) - Tomoka's older brother who isn't seen much * 'Hikaru Ōmitsu '(大光光 Ōmitsu Hikaru) - Nijiko's father who passed away 10 years before the start of the series and was once the Royal Wizard of Fanciful Kingdom and Kuroizado's mentor. * 'Juri Ōmitsu '(大光珠璃 Ōmitsu Juri) - Nijiko's mother and the celebrity 'Juno Light '(ジュノライト Juno Raito), a famous singer-songwriter. Items * 'PreHeartBooks '(プリハートブックス PuriHātoBukkusu) - The Cures' transformation devices. It is a big book that allows the girls to transform once they open its pages while saying "Pretty Cure, Unlock My Story!". * 'Fairytale Puppets '(おとぎ話人形 Otogibanashi Ningyō) - The dolls that play out fairytales and dreams in Fanciful Kingdom that can assist the Cures, but can also be used by the Dark Charm Knight to turn into Endingu. * 'Fairytale Instruments '(おとぎ話楽器 Otogibanashi Gakki) - are unknown musical instruments items used as weapons. They were used to by the Past Pretty Cure to defeat and imprison Dead End; 100-years-ago. They went into hiding until they were ever need again. If ever found, they are extremely powerful and given to the Pretty Cure to boost their power. Locations * 'Minwa Academy '(民話学園 Minwa Gakuen) - The boarding school that the Cures attend. To attend the school, you must be from a high-class family or extremely talented. * 'Fanciful Kingdom '(架空王国 Kakū Ōkoku) - Bukku, Kuiru, Hikaru, and Kuroizado's homeplace. A world of dreams, imagination, and magic that is known for being a world of peace and hope. After being corrupted by dark magic and taken over Kuroizado, the kingdom is now known as Desolate Castle. * 'Desolate Castle '(荒涼とした城 Kōryō Shiro) - The evil kingdom of the main antagonists. The kingdom is Fanciful Kingdom when is became corrupted by dark magic and taken over by Kuroizado. * 'Yūkibarano '(ゆうき薔薇の Yūkibarano) - The city where the Cures live. * 'Daydream Gardens '(デイドリームガーデン Deidorīmu Gādensu) - is a tourist attraction in Yūkibarano where Nijiko Ōmitsu works as a florist. Trivia * Fairytale Pretty Cure! ''is the first season to introuduce one Cure, the then have three one join later * ''Fairytale Pretty Cure! ''is the second season, after ''Smile Pretty Cure! ''to have the Cures' signature motif based on fairytales * ''Fairytale Pretty Cure! ''is the third season, after ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 ''and ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure! to revolve around dreams and despair in its storyline * Fairytale Pretty Cure! ''is the first Pretty Cure series where the Cures attend a prestigious private school instead of a public school * ''Fairytale Pretty Cure! ''is the third series where the lead Cure is not 14-years-old * ''Fairytale Pretty Cure! ''is the first season where a book is used as a transformation item * ''Fairytale Pretty Cure! ''is the second season where the Cure's voice actresses sing the ending song * ''Fairytale Pretty Cure! ''is the second series where the Cures share the same exact hair accessories * ''Fairytale Pretty Cure! ''is the fourth season after ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo!), Smile Pretty Cure, and Mahou Tsukai ''to have a green Cure. * ''Fairytale Pretty Cure! ''is the fourth series where a blue Cure is apart of the Student Council of her school, preceded by Karen Minazuki from ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!), Reika Aoki from Smile Pretty Cure!, Rikka Hishikawa'' from ''Dokidoki Pretty Cure!, and Minami Kaido'' from ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure! * Fairytale Pretty Cure! ''is the fourth season after ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo!), Smile Pretty Cure!, and Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! to have a green Cure. Gallery Fairytaletitle.png|Official Poster Fairytale Pretty Cure! Fairytale4.png|Pretty Cure forms Fairytalecasual.png|casual outfits Fairytaleschool.png|school uniform ImariS.png|Imari Suzukawa CureFable.png|Cure Fable TomoaF.png|Tomoka Fukumoto CureMythical.png|Cure Mythical Nijiko.png|Nijiko Ōmitsu CureEnchant.png|Cure Enchant Bukku.png|Bukku Kuiru.png|Kuiru ImariFanArt.png|Imari Suzukawa fan art Polls Favourite Pretty Cure? Imari Suzukawa/Cure Fable Tomoka Fukumoto/Cure Mythical Nijiko Ōmitsu/Cure Enchant The Pretty Cure you want to team up with the most? Imari Suzukawa/Cure Fable Tomoka Fukumoto/Cure Mythical Nijiko Ōmitsu/Cure Enchant The Pretty Cure you want to be most? Imari Suzukawa/Cure Fable Tomoka Fukumoto/Cure Mythical Nijiko Ōmitsu/Cure Enchant The Pretty Cure you want to bake with most? Imari Suzukawa/Cure Fable Tomoka Fukumoto/Cure Mythical Nijiko Ōmitsu/Cure Enchant The Fairy you wish to have as a partner most? Bukku Kuiru Favourite villain? Kuroizado Dead End Linda Thames Xoanon Category:Fan Series Category:FairyTale Thematic Fanseries Category:Main Seasons Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure!